In the past, many and varied lasers have been developed for performing various tasks in the military environment and lasers have now been developed of such strengths that they can be detrimental to personnel and equipment. Since these laser type devices can be detrimental to personnel and equipment, there is a need for providing for the protection of personnel and equipment from detrimental effects that can be produced when the laser weapon is used by the enemy to inflict injury.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a method by which a high power laser can be defeated or prevented from performing its intended function by causing the laser beam to bloom and therefore be adversely effected.
Another object of this invention is to utilize substances that can be used in the atmosphere to enhance the effects of thermal bloominq and thereby adversely effect the operation of potential laser weapons in particular wavelengths of radiation.
Still another object of this invention is to provide means for deploying and dispensing substances into the atmosphere which adversely effect the intended performance of the laser.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a chemical countermeasure that utilizes substances with absorption coefficients that are so large that just a few parts per million of the chemical countermeasure in air will increase the absorption coefficient of air by an order of magnitude.
A still further object of this invention is to provide substances with absorption coefficient that can be used in such low concentration that even if the compounds are normally flammable they will not burn in the concentrations used to cause the thermal blooming laser energy.
Further objects of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.